A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for snowboard accessories, and more specifically to the art of methods and apparatuses for a reversible toe-hook for a snowboard.
B. Description of the Related Art
The sport of snowboarding has been increasing in popularity over the years. People of all ages enjoy the exciting thrill of speeding down a hill on a snowboard. A snowboard generally includes a board, which is similar to a skateboard. It has forward and rear bindings to secure the snowboarder's feet to the board as the snowboarder travels down the hill or mountain. Like skiing, snowboarders usually ride a chair lift to the top of a hill before they can embark on their adventure. However, most resorts forbid both feet from being secured to the snowboard during the lift ride. Since only one foot is secured to the snowboard, usually the foot in the front binding, undue stress is placed on the knee and ankle since the entire weight of the snowboard is carried on one leg and foot, rather than being evenly distributed by both feet.
Another problem the snowboarder encounters is the lack of control he or she has as they exit the lift. Generally, both feet need to be secured to the snowboard so that the snowboarder can control their direction and balance as they exit the lift. This becomes difficult if the rear foot is not bound to the snowboard.
One effort has been made to solve these reoccurring problems. THE STRAP PAD, distributed by Type 3 Innovative Accessories, of Santa Monica, Calif., adhesively attaches a base to the snowboard in front of the rear binding and comprises two eyelets on either side for receiving a nylon strap that is adjusted through a hook and loop type fastener. The two loops and strap are positioned in about the front third of the base so that a snowboarder's foot may slide under the strap to evenly distribute the weight of the snowboard between both feet.
Several problems exist with the current products available to solve the aforementioned problem. First, while most riders ride their snowboards “regular-footed,” meaning with the left foot in the front binding and the right foot in the rear binding, many snowboarders ride “goofyfooted,” meaning the right foot is in the front binding and the left foot is in the rear binding. Existing products do not provide reversibility so that one toe-hook may be applied to the snowboard, which can be reversed for both regular-footed and goofy-footed riders. A second problem that a snowboarder may encounter with existing products is the method of securing the straps. While current strap fasteners suit their intended purpose, hook and loop fasteners may become separated if the snowboarder is not giving the fastener his or her full attention.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for a toe-hook that is reversible such that one product can be utilized for both regular-footed and goofy-footed snowboarders. Further, the present invention comprises a novel and improved fastener to secure the straps of the toe-hook.